


Can I Check You Out?

by strawbrrycreme



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Librarian Haknyeon, Library Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, but they dont have sex, erics rich, fuck idk what to tag i hate tagging, its just a blowjob idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme
Summary: “Youngjae, I have to work.”Youngjae nodded silently, grabbing the zipper on Haknyeon’s pants and gently tugging them down. “You keep working and I’ll stay down here, is that okay?”He looked up at him, kneeling with an all too innocent smile for the intent behind it. Haknyeon was blushing and flustered, nervous too. This was his job, his workplace, but Youngjae had teased him enough that Haknyeon didn’t think twice about it.“Just… don’t make it obvious.”“Tell yourself that, baby.”
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	Can I Check You Out?

**Author's Note:**

> beta edited by [mournancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy), thank you so much baby
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/strawbrrycreme) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/strawbrrycreme)

Youngjae had always been well off, he knew that. His parents made it painstakingly obvious. He had money set aside for him to use after University, that he had already decided to take a gap year on, and otherwise the entire lifestyle his parents wanted him to live was lavish. 

_Too_ lavish, perhaps. He didn’t exactly want to spend every waking hour he had practicing piano or learning French and Mandarin. Practice always dragged on and spending more than two hours at the piano a day was starting to cramp up his hands, which his parents always brushed off as him not practicing _enough._

So he did what any rebel would do from his rich parents and he found a loophole. Something else to do that was seemingly somehow convincing enough that Youngjae could get away with it. A devised plan that was foolproof for slacking off while his parents thought he was studying his languages that he frankly did not want to learn.

The library. At first, his parents objected because, really, what was the reason? Every resource was at his fingertips online, and even past that they had plenty of books to read in the study, but somehow Youngjae convinced them with a bullshit excuse. Something along the lines of being forced to study because everyone else is studying. Honestly, he couldn’t remember. It had been over a month since then. 

Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday he walked his way down to the city library. He could’ve driven, but he took every opportunity he could get to pretend he wasn’t some spoiled rich boy that got whatever he wanted. Not to mention the walk was riddled with fruit trees and there was a stray cat that he stopped to pet whenever he saw her. 

The library was nice as well. Quiet and cozy. Most days he stopped by the coffee shop on his walk to bring with him to “study”. He didn’t do that at first, he just brought his laptop to play video games for the first two weeks. The problem was the librarian that was seemingly always there when he was.

“Ahem, excuse me, sir?”

“Hmm?”

“Not to say you _can’t_ play video games, because this is a public space and I don’t really mind, but don’t you think perhaps being in a building full of books you might pick one up and _read it?_ ”

Youngjae turned toward the boy after pausing his game and took him in. His hair was a beautiful shade of brown, some tawny highlights in it. Skin was flawless, though Youngjae couldn’t truly tell if there was makeup pressed into it or not, and his lips were plump and full. He knew then, that, if given the chance, the boy placed before him would be alluring enough to fall in love with. He shook that thought away.

“I mean I could, but what fun would that be?”

“Point taken,” the boy half sighed, looking around before turning to leave, “I will leave you to your game th-”

“If you were to give me a book what would it be?”

“Depends on what you would like to read. Fantasy, poetry, science, history? Maybe bibliographies or realistic fiction?”

The librarian watched as Youngjae thought over the books he was offered. Fantasy was not his thing, maybe in movies but on paper his mind couldn’t form all of the imagery that allowed for woodland fairies and water nymphs. Poetry was just fancy words he didn’t understand and he had gotten far too much classic literature in his studies, he did not need another poetry lesson to think about. History was interesting enough, he could take it, but there was something missing on this list.

“What about romance?”

“Sure, what kind? My name is Haknyeon by the way, what’s yours?” The boy, Haknyeon, smiled and for a moment Youngjae thought his heart had stopped beating. He thought perhaps Haknyeon had taken the beats he was producing until he had nothing left, but he didn’t, Youngjae’s brain just had forgotten how to breathe.

“Youngjae. There are different kinds?”

Haknyeon giggled at him. _Giggled._ Youngjae had almost fallen in love with him right there. Thinking about how he would giggle nuzzled up into the crook of Youngjae’s neck after drinking too much alcohol, or how he would giggle through a heated kiss just because he loved Youngjae just as much as Youngjae loved him.

“Of course there are different kinds. Do you like stories involving royalty?”

“Uh… sure. I’ll give it a shot, why not?”

Haknyeon beckoned him with a hand wave to follow him, Youngjae happily complying like a lost puppy in a crowded street. The library was quiet despite many people studying and reading alike. Youngjae noticed how soft and gentle Haknyeon’s steps were. He wondered if that skill came with the job, but each step was silent and graceful. A dancer’s pas de bourree that Youngjae could never match, but one day wish to turn into a pas de deux.

Down an aisle, then another, watching as Haknyeon’s eyes skimmed the shelves for a specific title he wanted to share with the gaming boy that shook his library just a bit past the usual encounter. Haknyeon quickly found the section, finger gently brushing against the top line of books until they landed on the bind of paper he was looking for.

His hands were lovely. Beautiful, and as graceful were his steps to check the book out. He didn’t have a library card, so Haknyeon checked it out under his own name, with a giggle saying if he didn’t return it Haknyeon would be angry.

Youngjae would return it. Of course he would, if not because he didn’t want to steal, but because Haknyeon being upset without that gorgeous smile on his face was not something that he wanted. He didn’t want to steal from the boy, either in late fees or happiness.

After a weekend of waiting, Youngjae practically skipped his way to the library in excitement to see Haknyeon and return the book. Haknyeon moved to ask how far he had gotten in the book but was promptly cut off by the spew of adoration Youngjae had for it.

Not once, but twice did he have to ask Youngjae to lower his voice while he gushed about how wonderfully written it was and how he had no idea writing could be that beautiful. They were in a library after all, but Haknyeon smiled every moment Youngjae spoke in excitement. The way his eyes lit up, the way he had immersed himself into a book he had been recommended.

Honestly, Haknyeon couldn’t tell at that point if he was an amazing actor or being genuine. Youngjae still took another book home and by the end of the week he returned it with equal amounts of praise.

Now, after over a month, Youngjae didn’t play video games at the library. They had this routine, him and Haknyeon. Youngjae brought him an iced coffee with his own in hand, bypassing any sign that said no food or drink in the library. He handed it over the check-out counter and then settled just behind Haknyeon by the cart of returned books that needed to be reshelved. 

Usually a book would be waiting for him to read, he never took them home now. Instead, he sat while Haknyeon worked, reading his book and sipping on iced coffee. It was always a book Hakyeon had read before, and they had fallen into a swing of Youngjae spilling his thoughts and adoration while reading instead of after. 

But there was no book today, despite the fact Youngjae finished the one he was working on the last time he was there.

“Did you not think about me, Haknyeon?” Youngjae laughed in a hushed tone, the boy turning from where he was organizing a stack of books that were scattered in return piles but not checked out. People read them and Haknyeon had to file them back on bookshelves.

“Oh my god, did I forget?”

“So you didn’t think about me?”

“No no no!” Youngjae shushed him and his tone, being far too loud for the section of the library. “Of course I did, I suppose I just got caught up in work today, I’m sorry.”

Youngjae smiled at that, bringing his coffee over to where Haknyeon was busy typing into the computer. His hair was fluffier today than Youngjae remembered it being, cute really. He must’ve been busy today if he had forgotten since Haknyeon never forgets.

“How often do you think about me then?”

Haknyeon’s fingers froze on the keyboard mid typing the book title of the bind of papers just beside the computer. Youngjae watched the boy blink over, cogs turning of how to reply after being caught. His cheeks were pink and he was obviously flustered because of how direct Youngjae was being. “Not that much.” 

“Then why are you blushing?”

The boy let out a frustrated whine, both hands coming up to cover his face in an attempt to avoid eye contact and brush the embarrassment away. “I’m not,” Haknyeon protested, removing his hands to return to his work in a sad attempt of being unphased.

Youngjae laughed, grabbing one of Haknyeon’s arms to pull his hand into his own. “You’re a liar,” he muttered, intertwining their fingers as Haknyeon’s cheeks flushed once more. His eyes were wide and surprised, looking between Youngjae’s hand and his gaze.

“What are you doing?”

“If you like me so much I might as well make it clear I like you too.”

Haknyeon took a step back, pulling his hand away from Youngjae's only to knock his arm into the stack of books and toppling them onto the floor behind the counter. He immediately moved to pick them up, kneeling down as Youngjae scrambled to help.

Youngjae handed a book over to the boy, eyes meeting and far too close for Haknyeon's comfort, "Can I kiss you?"

Haknyeon's brain completely shut off at the idea, stuttering the beginning of sentences before settling on the only one he could get out, "I-If you want to, you can."

Youngjae smiled, a hand reaching out to gently cup Haknyeon’s cheek and pull him closer. Their lips pressed together gently, eyes fluttering closed as the kiss deepened. Haknyeon dropped the book in his hand in favor of placing it over Youngjae’s that was pulling him closer.

Youngjae was eager, that was made clear, with the way his lips pressed roughly into Haknyeon’s, tongue swiping against his bottom lip in an attempt for Haknyeon to give him access to more. 

Never in his life did he think he would be making out with a boy behind the counter he worked at multiple days a week, but here he was, letting out shaky breaths as Youngjae pushed his tongue past pink lips to taste Haknyeon’s coffee. He shouldn’t be doing this, not at work and not in public, but Youngjae smelled like Vanilla and tasted like the iced coffee he always brought with him, and Haknyeon couldn’t help but drown in his senses.

Youngjae pulled out of the kiss, gently trailing his lips across Haknyeon’s jawline and down his neck. Haknyeon sighed contently, reaching over to grasp onto Youngjae’s thigh to ground himself as the boy nipped at sensitive skin.

“Youngjae please, I have to work.”

Youngjae simply hummed, biting and sucking on skin gently enough not to leave a mark as his hands wandered over Haknyeon’s thighs until it reached the small bulge Haknyeon had done a great job of hiding.

He palmed the boy through the fabric of his dress pants, Haknyeon holding back a little moan as his hips rocked against the feeling. God, would he have loved to continue, and maybe his conscience would have let him if not for that damn ding of the bell on the counter for a person waiting for service.

Haknyeon quickly pushed Youngjae off of him to grab the stack of books that had tumbled off the counter. He quickly rose to his feet with the stack of books and placed them on the counter in front of him, meeting eyes with a woman who had a couple of books in her hand.

“Sorry about that!” Haknyeon quickly smiled, the woman doing the same to him and handing her books to him. “I knocked these over on accident, checking these out?”

“Yes, please.”

She dug through a purse to hand over her library card that Haknyeon quickly scanned, along with the books. He handed over a small paper bookmark as well as her receipt and with a wave she was gone.

Then his attention was immediately pulled back to Youngjae, whose hands were wandering and grasping onto Haknyeon’s thighs as he attempted to type the books that needed to be re-shelved into the system.

“Youngjae, I have to work.”

Youngjae nodded silently, grabbing the zipper on Haknyeon’s pants and gently tugging them down. “You keep working and I’ll stay down here, is that okay?”

He looked up at him, kneeling with an all too innocent smile for the intent behind it. Haknyeon was blushing and flustered, nervous too. This was his job, his workplace, but Youngjae had teased him enough that Haknyeon didn’t think twice about it.

“Just… don’t make it obvious.”

“Tell yourself that, baby.”

Haknyeon rolled his eyes, but he knew that Youngjae was right. He quickly moved to distract himself in his work as Youngjae undid the button on his slacks, moving them just below the growing bulge still in his pants.

His hips stuttered forward when Youngjae pressed his tongue against the fabric of his underwear against his member. The clacking of the keyboard as Youngjae worked started evenly, quick fingers used to pressing letters and numbers into the system.

Youngjae wondered how good those fingers were at other things.

He had dampened all around Haknyeon’s erection, smiling to himself at how hard he was just from this. There was plenty more to explore too, and Youngjae wasted no time in gently pulling down the fabric until his dick sprung free.

Haknyeon’s breath hitched when Youngjae kissed his tip, immediately moving to lick the small bead of precum that had pooled. He savored that sound, the way Haknyeon momentarily stopped typing to maintain his composure before the clack of the keys returned to normal.

“Hi, are we checking these out or returning?” Haknyeon’s voice was as it always was, soft and cheerful, and not nearly as affected as Youngjae wanted him to be to make this any kind of fun.

“Checking out.”

Youngjae sunk his lips around Haknyeon’s tip, letting his tongue swirl and press against the head. Haknyeon let out a noise, something of a whimper that he covered with a cough and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me,” Haknyeon spoke softly after taking a sip of his coffee, quiet as if he was worried he wouldn’t be able to talk if he wasn’t careful. He took the books and began scanning them as Youngjae sunk himself lower around his cock, taking in as much as he could without gagging.

Haknyeon sighed and blinked back any kind of noise he could’ve made, the man on the other side of the counter starting conversation as he scanned the items and his library card, “Long day?”

“Yeah, an early morning for me. I get off soon though, just powering through.”

Haknyeon gave the man a big smile and handed over his receipt and books, his figure turning and walking away just as Youngjae began bobbing his head and sucking. Haknyeon pushed a hand to his mouth as Youngjae worked him. His mouth was warm and wet and Youngjae definitely knew what he was doing when he let his tongue drag up the shaft and sucked on the tip.

“Y-Youngjae--” Haknyeon moaned softly, just under his breath for the two of them to hear. He moved to say something else but Youngjae cut him off by grasping onto his thighs and pulling him farther down his throat.

Haknyeon’s eyes twisted shut in an attempt to keep the moan in his throat instead of releasing it as he hit the back of Youngjae’s throat. It was warm and Youngjae didn’t flinch, his nose gently brushing against Haknyeon’s pelvis before pulling away.

He was breathing heavily and Haknyeon was grateful nobody was nearby to listen to the little whine he let out when Youngjae pulled back, moving a hand to stroke him as his tongue pressed into the slit of his cock.

“ _Shit,_ ” Haknyeon hissed, the clack of keys coming to a complete halt as his free hand moved to grab Youngjae’s hair.

Youngjae sunk down through a moan, the sensation making Haknyeon’s legs shake and hips stutter forward, only causing the boy to moan again. He pulled back slightly, sucking as he went as Haknyeon’s grip on his hair loosened. 

“I’m not going to last much,” Haknyeon sucked in a deep breath, a moan bubbling up from his throat that he quickly shut his mouth for to soften the volume as Youngjae continued at his pace. His tongue felt amazing as it glided and the suction of his cheeks was obviously far better than any of the handjobs Haknyeon had given himself in a long while, “longer.”

Youngjae hummed lightly, continuing to bob his head at the pace he knew Haknyeon was enjoying. He loosened his jaw, let his throat relax and pushed Haknyeon’s tip to the back of his uvula, listening to Haknyeon choke back moans and sobs at how good he felt. He wondered how loud he would be if Youngjae’s ass was where his mouth was, or even better, if Haknyeon was the one being fucked into the sheets.

Haknyeon opened his mouth to give warning, a faint _Youngjae_ falling past his lips just in time for the boy to pull off and suck on the head as Haknyeon came in spurts in his mouth. Youngjae sucked him dry, a hand pumping all of what Haknyeon could give him, the boy above him whining at the feeling after his orgasm. 

He swallowed all of it, tasting better than he would’ve expected. Haknyeon must’ve been eating healthy. Youngjae wiped his mouth clear of spit before tucking Haknyeon back into his underwear and pants, attempting to tuck in his shirt before deciding to neglect it.

“Haknyeon?” 

The boy's eyes were closed, one hand on his keyboard having typed gibberish into the boxes on his screen and chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. He opened them at the sound of his name, Youngjae beaming at him with puffy pink lips that showed what had just happened.

“Yes, Youngjae?”

“Not that this wasn’t a good way to get to know you, but I would like to get to know you in other ways too.”

Haknyeon raised an eyebrow at him, Youngjae immediately throwing his hands up in defence at the boy misreading the signs of what he meant by _other ways._

“Not like that! Like, what you like to do outside of work, what hobbies you have, kind of thing!”

Haknyeon couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, moving to tuck his shirt back into his dress slacks and make himself look slightly more presentable for his job. He went back to inputting the novel information into the system to place back on shelves, knowing damn well Youngjae’s little stunt cost him more time than he would’ve liked.

“I _mean_ I'm asking you out on a date.”

Haknyeon’s head swung to look at the boy, eyes wide and cheeks flushed pink. He blinked a few times, lips parting to say something that never quite made its way into a sentence. Youngjae spoke first, “When do you get off on Friday?”

“I’m done at 5:30, why?”

Youngjae grabbed his coffee and made his way to the opposite side of the counter, “I’ll come pick you up and we can grab a nice dinner. I would say dress nice but you’ll look beautiful regardless.” He took a sip of his coffee as Haknyeon nodded to himself, watching as Youngjae’s figure moved to walk toward the isles of bookshelves.

“I’ll be right back. Guess I’ll have to find my own book since you forgot!”

“It was an accident!”


End file.
